Twin Vampires
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: There is a summary inside, but what if the storyline was twisted around a bit? What if Zero and Ichiru were both turned into vampires that unfortunate night? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I do not know how well this story will do, but I hope it does okay. My sister gave me this idea. What IF Hiou Shizuka did not just bite Zero? What if she bit BOTH Zero and Ichiru? Here is the full summary: 4 years after their parents died, Zero and Ichiru are doing just fine on their own, hunting vampires for the Hunter Association. They are used as spies in the Vampire society, the key to tracking down the mad vampires. Then one day, Zero and Ichiru accidentally run into a Pureblood vampire. Find out what happens after that by reading on! This is actually the Prologue, to set up chapter 1. I used episode 10 for Zero's and Shizuka's lines.

Prologue

Zero ran out the door when he heard the vampire baring its fangs somewhere outside. '_Ichiru!'_ Opening the door, Zero's eyes widened when he saw that same vampire from earlier outside.

"Oh what is this? You have noticed me before your parents? The twins of the hunters. Is everything due to sinful fate?"

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked in surprise, and gasped when she appeared behind him.

"Lets give you the seed of sin." Zero gasped again.

"Zero!" He heard his fathers voice, but the vampire jumped away from the swinging sword. His father was standing in the doorway and his mother appeared next to him.

"Hiou Shizuka." He heard his father say the vampire's name.

"Hiou?"

"What is a Pureblooded vampire like you doing here?"

"You people erased that person. To repay you for that!" She yelled the last part sort of.

"Stop it!" His father yelled, as Hiou Shizuka positioned her fangs near Zero's neck.

"Zero!" It was the first line his mother had spoken during the small encounter, but at that moment Ichiru came running out and also yelled Zero's name.

"Zero!!" Right as Ichiru began running towards him, pain pierced through Zero's body. Zero felt the vampire's fangs being torn from his body as his father pushed her away from him.

"Akahanna, come get Zero! Ichiru?! What're you doing?! Get away from her!!" Zero could barely see Ichiru running towards the vampire with a stick in his hands. After that everything was dark.

~Next day~

Zero squinted his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. Then narrowed them, realizing it wasn't his room. He was at the Hunter Association in the infirmerary. His father then appeared by his side.

"Zero."

"Father, what happened? Where's Ichiru?" His father for some reason looked sad.

"He's in the other room. Your mother is in there with him."

"Is he alright?"

"Ichiru is fine." His father sighed. "I'll let Yagari tell you whats going on though." His mentor then came into the room, looking grim.

"Hey Zero."

"Whats going on Master Yagari?" Zero knew that once a Pureblooded vampire sinks its fangs into your neck you'll either die from bloodloss or you become one yourself. Since he wasn't dead, Zero was assuming he knew what the news was about him. But what about Ichiru?

"Zero you know a lot about the Pureblooded vampires and what happens when one bites you. But what I'm about to tell you is about Ichiru." Zero sat up in bed a bit. He could feel the spot where Hiou Shizuka bit him. It was throbing.

"What has happened to Ichiru?" Zero demanded, but then the door was flung open and Ichiru ran in. He jumped into the bed next to Zero and hugged him.

"Zero!! Your alright!!" Zero hugged his twin in return, but noticed the bite mark on his neck. Ichiru had been bitten as well.

"Zero, Ichiru. You both can stay as Vampire Hunters, even though in time you both are going to become a vampire. We can give you a tattoo that will suppress the vampiric urges, for at least four years. But you both will be used as spies, to find the bad vampires that we hunt. That is the only way the Association is allowing you both to stay alive. Yuudai and Akahanna were wanting a different lifestyle for you two, but if you both follow through with this, they won't object." Zero looked at Ichiru. Both of them knew this was a very important decision. Ichiru nodded his head, showing Zero instantly what he wanted to do. Zero looked at Yagari.

"Alright. We'll do it." Yagari nodded and left to go tell the Association President. Zero turned to Ichiru.

"I hope we didn't just choose a life filled with bloodshed Ichiru."

"I hope not either. But as long as I'm with Zero, I'll be alright."

~Miles away~

Hiou Shizuka stared at the Hunters Association with a smile. '_I'm glad they both made it. They are both very crucial to my plan against the one who changed the fate of all Pureblood vampires. I have already warned the Kurans, so they escaped safely. Hopefully the hunters twins will prove useful against him.'_ Shizuka turned around and walked away.

Alright review!! Let me know how it is!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Alright I thank everyone who has reviewed for my story so far! I am already starting the twists into chapter 1 now. Alright read on!

Chapter 1

"Zero! Wake your bloody self up!" Zero opened his eyes with a glare to stare at the person he _**hated**_ the most. Arian. He had long black hair, and grey eyes.

"What do you want?" Arian tore the covers off of Zero.

"Get up!" Zero groaned and got out of bed. His dream last night had only been how he had wanted that night to end. He had indeed woken up in the infirmary at the Hunter Association, but no one could find Ichiru. '_If only Ichiru were here.....then I wouldn't have had to suffer alone with this jerk for four years....'_

"Whats for breakfast?" Arian scoffed.

"You think you need breakfast? Heck, if we counted all the times I let you sleep in, I believe we would be rich!" Zero glared at Arian again. Ever since Arian found out that he was the vampire spy, he was like this all the time to Zero. Even though Zero had a tattoo on the side of his neck to keep his vampire urges at bay, Arian still didn't like him at all.

"Fine. I'll just make some toast."

"Go ahead.....make some toast." Arian left the room, cursing and mumbling under his breath. Zero sighed and walked to the refridgerator, after putting two pieces of bread into the toaster. Inside was milk, cheese, jam, eggs, and meat. Grabbing the jam, Zero waited patiently for the toast to finish. When he was finished putting the jam onto her bread, he had just taken a bite when Yagari came in, pulling Arian by his coat.

"Alright, both of you need to work out your differences RIGHT NOW!" Zero swallowed the piece of bread easily.

"I've already worked out my troubles with him Master Yagari. Its Arian who won't accept me." Yagari looked at Arian.

"Arian, he is the only person right now fit to be your partner. You both fight the same way, and you hunt the same way. For now, he is your partner." Arian looked away with a glare.

"I don't like this."

"Does it look like I care? Settle it NOW!" Arian looked at Zero and gave him a completely fake smile.

"I'm sorry partner. Lets get ready, so we can go hunt!" Yagari nodded and looked at Zero. Rolling his eyes, Zero looked at Arian's outstretched hand. He shook it.

"Accepted." Yagari then left the room, and Arian pulled his hand back swiftly.

"Ugh. Don't touch my hand again. You vampires are just so cold and gross!" Arian went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Well you aren't the most pleasing either." Arian came back into the room and glared at Zero.

"Do you think your so funny? Huh, Kiryuu?!" Arian came towards him and shoved Zero backwards.

"Just get ready Arian. Unless you want to deal with Master Yagari again." Arian looked at Zero in anger.

"You get ready then too." Zero rolled his eyes and finished his toast. Today would be another long day with Arian.

~Kuran's home~

"Yuuki! Get up!" Kaname grabbed the blanket off his sister and tossed it off the bed. Yuuki groaned and felt around for the blanket.

"Kaname....Let me get some more sleep!"

"You've slept long enough. Now up! Before your late for when the aristocrats come." Yuuki groaned and pulled herself out of bed.

"I hate them though." Kaname sighed.

"Well at least we don't have to obey them. Since we are Purebloods." Yuuki rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Kaname you of all Pureblood's should know that there's more to being a Pureblood than not being bossed around aristocrats." Kaname laughed.

"Your right. But still. We need to still listen to them today."

"Why exactly are we talking with them today?" Kaname looked at her seriously.

"There are rumors that there is a vampire working for the Hunters' Association. They were supposed to be bringing father the list of names on who could be a vampire among them." Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Kaname, the Hunters' are smarter than that! Its not like they're going to make it obvious that there is a vampire working for them. Whoever the vampire is, is probably one of their most talented vampire hunters they've got."

"Still Yuuki. We are going to sit through this meeting."

"On whose orders?" A woman came up behind Yuuki.

"Mine." Yuuki turned around to look at her mother.

"Mother!" She bowed respectfully.

"Yuuki, Kaname are you both ready? Haruka is already waiting for us." Yuuki and Kaname both nodded their heads and followed their mother into the meeting room. The Aido family was the only one there. But Ichijou, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima were there. They all stood up when Juuri, Yuuki, and Kaname walked in. Haruka stood and pulled out a chair for his wife.

"Alright, Aido, go through the names again." Aido stood up.

"We suspect that the vampire is among the lower hunters. They are Alrek, Arian, Nathanel, Jayden, Falcon, and Mardonio." Yuuki shook her head.

"Come on! Think about you guys! The hunters are smarter than that! Why would they put the vampire who supposedly works for them in _plain sight_? And yes I have heard the meaning the best place to hide something is in plain sight, but this is besides the point! Aren't the hunters the ones who have hidden stuff from us, the vampires, for hundreds of years? This vampire, whoever he or she is, is most likely one of their best vampire hunters among them. Do you have any names for THAT category?" Yuuki crossed her arms when she was done talking and Aido smirked.

"Of course, Yuuki-sama. Hanabusa read the names." Hanabusa stood up and bowed his head before continuing.

"They are Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross, Yuudai Kiryuu, Akahanna Kiryuu, and Zero Kiryuu." Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Kaien Cross retired 5 months ago. There is no way he is a vampire." Yuuki nodded. She had seen Kaien before. There was possibly no _way_ he could be a vampire.

"So that leaves Toga, Yuudai, Akahanna, and Zero." Haruka said and looked at Juuri. "Who do you think it is? If of course, Yuuki is right." Juuri was silent for a few moments.

"Well, Yuudai and Akahanna are also very legendary amongst the vampire hunters. Toga isn't as legendary, and Zero hasn't been hunting for all that long. I've never seen Zero or Toga, so I wouldn't know." Kaname nodded his head, agreeing with his mother. Hanabusa sat back down. Juuri and Haruka stood up, but Haruka spoke.

"Aido, I want you to come with me. The rest of you, stay here." The three of them went into a different room. Ruka looked at Kaname and smiled.

"Hello, Kaname-sama." Kaname nodded his head to her.

"Hello, Ruka. Hanabusa who do you think the vampire is?" Hanabusa narrowed his eyes.

"To tell the truth, Kaname-sama, I don't really think any of them are. I think my father just heard a fake rumor. I mean why _would_ a vampire work for the Hunters'?" Yuuki watched them in silence. '_If he or she was forced to work for them or it was his or her only way out of a situation. But Hanabusa that is a very good question. Why would a vampire want to work for the Hunters?'_

~With Zero~

Zero narrowed his eye as the Level E's started to surround him. Any minute now Arian would be coming to attack the Level E's and then they both can finish them off together. Except Zero was getting his doubts that Arian was even going to show up. One of the Level E's looked at him and smiled. Zero's heart froze.

"C-c-c-comrade." Zero's eyes widened when the Level E called him 'comrade', then narrowed them and pulled out the _Bloody Rose_. He began shooting them all. Within moments there was only ash surrounding him. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Zero looked around and sighed. Arian never came and showed no signs of showing up. He froze when he heard a step behind him. Turning around he pointed the _Bloody Rose_ at the vampire. He froze when he recognized her.

"Shizuka!" She chuckled sadly.

"You remember me. I can't say I'm glad." Zero narrowed his eyes. Arian was probably back at the Association, drinking tea and eating crackers....or cookies.

"What do you want?" Zero's eyes blazed as he stared at Shizuka, he wasn't taking his gaze off of her. For some reason, she looked sad. Almost as if something tragic had happened to her.

"I do not know for sure if I should tell you. After all, you hunt my kind. And you are pointing that gun at me." Zero didn't lower the _Bloody Rose_, after all, he had been trained to never give into a vampire.

"If you won't tell me what you want, then go away."

"As you wish." When Zero looked at her in surprise, Shizuka only smiled sadly. "I didn't come here to fight. I will go." She then disappeared and Zero was left with a feeling about whether or not he just made the correct choice in sending her away. '_I hope I don't regret my decision later on....'_

Alright review!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was working on other stories.....Anyways, review please!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Thank you to whoever has reviewed and whoever has not given up on Twin Vampires. Yes I am still continuing it, and thankfully I am now updating. Thank you for waiting so patiently for chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Yuuki looked at the setting sun in awe. She was supposed to be inside, but she just could not stand Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma, Ruka, and her brother at the moment. Rima and Senri hardly ever got on her nerves, so therefore she could spend years with them and never get tired of their company.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" Turning around, she saw her father standing behind her.

"Father shouldn't you be talking with the others?" Haruka chuckled.

"Yuuki, I am just like you with how far my patience goes with aristocrats. They just never seem to grasp the thought that Purebloods sometimes cannot stand them." Yuuki chuckled for a few seconds and then looked back at the now darkening sky.

"What do you believe is right?"

"Hm?"

"About the supposal vampire working for the Hunters as a spy."

"Well, I think it is ludicrous that a vampire could even _think_ that. But I also believe that you might be correct Yuuki."

"Huh?"

"Your theory. If there is a vampire working for the Hunters, then he or she is probably one of their best and therefore hidden to where we would not have any chance of seeing him or her." Yuuki couldn't believe it! Her father was on her side for the whole rumor about the vampire!

"So how do we figure out whether or not the rumor is true?"

"Unfortunately, we don't."

"What?"

"Yuuki....a vampire is not able to just simply waltz right on into the Hunters' Association. We are not able to even enter the doors. Only a human or a tamed vampire can enter." Yuuki's eyes brightened and she turned back to her father.

"Then that would mean the vampire working for them is tamed. We are a step closer father!"

"How so?"

"Didn't you and mother tell us that when a vampire is tamed they have some sort of marking somewhere on their body?" Haruka nodded.

"Yes, but that marking could be anywhere Yuuki. Plus, we would still need a human to enter." Her eyes brightened even more.

"Kaien Cross." Haruka laughed.

"Yuuki, Kaien wouldn't help us."

"And why not?"

"Well for starters, he's retired. Also, he's busy setting up his Academy that he's always dreamed about. Cross Academy."

"Just ask him. Who knows, maybe he will help us. All I'm asking is that you ask him father." Sighing, Haruka turned away from his daughter.

"I'll consider it, but I still have to talk it over with your mother. After all, she is great friends with Kaien." Yuuki hugged her father.

"Thank you!" Haruka smiled softly at his daughter and rubbed her hair.

~Hunter's Association~

Zero slammed the door to his room and saw Arian sitting on his bum, watching T.V. and eating crackers, just like he thought he would be doing.

"Where the hell were you?"

"What'd you mean?" He asked lazily, and putting a cracker into his mouth.

"I could've used your help! The Level E's were _everywhere_! You'd better be glad I came back alive!" Arian scoffed and looked at Zero.

"The Level E's wouldn't even kill you. After all, you _are _a vampire. No wait, let me rephrase that. You would be a Level E if it weren't for the Hunters!" Standing up, Arian glared at Zero, who in turned glared back.

"Maybe fours years ago I should've just stopped being a Hunter and just lived a nice, peaceful life. If I had chosen that path, then I would never have had to see you! Or even deal with you!" Zero's mind however was solely on Ichiru, his twin who had disappeared that night. Even to this day, no one knows what happened to him.

"Then you should just go! No one will miss you! Sure, you help distract the Level E's, but that's all your good for to us! You don't do squat!"

"Bull! I do a hell of a lot more than you do! So just shut the hell up Arian!" Arian pulled out one of the guns, and aimed it at Zero.

"You're lucky your mentor is Yagari, but do you really believe that Yagari can protect you forever, you dumb vampire?" Zero just turned away and walked towards the door. When his hand touched the door knob, Arian fired the gun and Zero felt the bullet enter his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Zero opened the door and walked out. When he closed the door and began walking down the hallway, only then did he start running. No matter what happened, he had to get out of the Association. He had to find Ichiru!

All right review! Sorry once again for the long wait, but I'll try to update faster next time. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last few that I've done, and hopefully chapter 3 will be a good too. And in the next chapter Yuuki and Zero get to meet for the first time. So guys review, and I'll update. Ok? Ok Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Yes I am updating again. I am NOT going to give up on this story cause I want to bring in Ichiru (and he is NOT going to die like he does in episode 11 of Vampire Knight Guilty and volume 9 of Vampire Knight). He is staying alive. I could never kill of Ichiru...He and Zero are my favorite characters, and so is Kaien Cross. Anyways, in this chapter Yuuki and Zero finally come face-to-face.

Chapter 3

Zero clenched his teeth against the pain in his shoulder, which he was trying to stop the bleeding in at the moment. Looking up, he saw the darkened clouds and knew it was about to start raining. Within a few moments, the rain was pouring down and Zero narrowed his eyes. He could sense a Pureblood ahead. Wrapping his shoulder up, Zero stood and walked in the direction he sensed the Pureblood in. After about ten minutes, he finally had her-no _it_ in his sight. The vampire had long brown hair and really dark brown eyes, and not to mention she was wearing a dark blue dress that just made her eyes stick out even more. She turned to where he was standing.

"I know someone is out there. Come out." Clenching his teeth, he remembered why he really hated Purebloods, but he still came out making sure he had a blank expression. Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly hid her surprise and stared at him. "What is it you wanted? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself against you." Zero had to refrain from smirking or laughing.

"I don't harm girls in the way you're thinking of." She raised an eyebrow and seemed to debate about whether or not to continue this conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...nevermind." Turning away, Zero could tell she was curious now...a little too curious. But he just couldn't tell a Pureblood that he was a vampire hunter.

"Wait! At least tell me your na-" Her voice trailed off into a scream as the ground gave way beneath her and she fell straight down into the lake beneath them. Eyes widening, Zero reacted on impulse. He turned around, ran and jumped into the water after her. Opening his eyes under water, he saw her trying to get to the top and swam down towards her and grabbed her. Once he had a good hold on her, he went back up towards the surface. Breaking the top, they both let out a little gasp.

"Grab onto my neck." Zero instructed her and she did as she was told. Now using both arms, Zero began swimming back towards the shore. He felt her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He didn't answer, but he finally reached the shore and she released his neck. Standing up, he looked down at her and she was gazing up at him.

"What is your name?" Zero cringed inside. He didn't want to tell her his name since then she'd definetly know who he was. Turning away, Zero quickly walked away, but he froze when he heard footsteps. Turning around slightly, he saw the vampire was _following him_.

"Go home."

"No. Not until you tell me your name." Sighing, Zero thought of a name he could use that would never have heard before.

"Takei." She nodded, and he was surprised she actually believed him.

"I'm Yuuki Kuran." She grabbed his hand and shook it. Zero just stood there and let her shake his hand. _'For a Pureblood...she's not all that bright.'_ He pulled his hand out of her grasp quickly.

"Don't touch me." She seemed seriously heartbroken at the fact that someone did not like her, but she recovered in moments.

"So Takei what vampire family are you from?" He went stiff as a surf board. Of course she would realize that he was a vampire.

"That information is none of your business." She sighed and turned away from him. Glancing at her, he saw that she was shivering violently. "You should probably get back to your home before you get too cold." She looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"You're right. Have a good day Takei." Yuuki walked away from him, disappearing within moments and Zero couldn't help but wonder once again if he had just made a horrible mistake. If Yuuki told her father about a vampire named 'Takei' and he went searching for someone named that and discovers that there is no vampire under that name (or at least not anymore), Zero would be in danger. '_Time to find a place out of the rain though.'_ Right when he started moving, he heard his name being called.

"Zero! Where are you?" His breath caught in his throat as he hid in the darkness. His parents and Yagari came into view, all three holding flashlights. His father turned to his master.

"Yagari I thought you said that he was getting along with Arian!"

"He was...unless your son only acted that way so we wouldn't force anything." His mother burst into tears.

"What if we can't find him?"

"We'll find him...eventually." The disappeared again and Zero released his breath. '_So they are searching for me. Better make sure that I'm not anywhere near the Hunter's Association from now on.'_

~Kuran's~

Juuri ran outside into the pouring rain as soon as she spotted her daughter coming towards them.

"Yuuki! Where on earth have you been young lady?" Putting her hands on her mothers' shoulders, Yuuki tried to calm her down.

"Mom, I don't see why you would worry. I am perfectly capable of defending myself." Haruka came outside with an umbrella, and made a 'tsk, tsk' sound.

"Now, now Yuuki. You should know by now that your uncle still wants you dead and that there is that vampire working for the Hunters. You should always be extra careful." Yuuki groaned and went inside the mansion.

"I just don't see why you guys don't just go over there and talk to the Hunters about it! It'd make it so much easier, believe me." Haruku narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Yuuki, vampires are not allowed to even enter the Hunters Association, so therefore that is out of the question. I'm pretty sure you've been taught this before." Throwing her hands up in the air, Yuuki stormed up the stairs. When she was the top, she stopped and faced her parents.

"I could've died tonight, but not because of the Hunters or because of a family member. I almost drowned." Juuri's hands flew to her mouth and Haruka pulled her into his arms.

"Then you've just proven our points to be correct."

"You don't get it, do you? The only reason I didn't drown was because of a vampire who was there! He jumped into the water and saved me!" Haruka turned his head sideways.

"What is his status among the vampires?" Yuuki thought about it for a moment and realized she had no idea.

"I don't know. I only got his name. Takei." Haruka looked at Juuri.

"Takei? Did you know that there were any vampires known as Takei?"

"No. Only our father who died many years ago." They both looked at Yuuki, wondering if when she almost drowned that somehow she had lost her senses. Seeing their looks, Yuuki knew what they were thinking.

"I am _not_ crazy. So do not stare at me like that!" Running to her room, Yuuki slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed, crying drastically. '_Takei is real. He saved me and even shook my hand. I only wish I can see him again...'_

~Hunters Association~

Akahanna threw a dictionary across the room, and Yagari barely managed to avoid it. Yuudai was sitting down in one of the chairs studying a map.

"Uh...Yuudai?"

"Hm?"

"Little help here?"

"No can do." Akahanna screamed at him again.

"If you had noticed it earlier, maybe Zero would not have run away!" Finally she dropped to her knees, and cried into her hands. Yuudai sighed and walked over to her.

"Akahanna, maybe we should call all the Associations, figure out where Ichiru is and get him sent back here." Akahanna looked up at her husband.

"I thought...I thought you said Shizuka abducted him!"

"I did say that. But last month, Kaien told me he had found Ichiru, but didn't know which Association he belongs to at the moment."

"Like that helps us. There's millions of Associations across the world!" Yagari coughed into his hand, catching both their attentions.

"If I may boldy ask, _where_ exactly is my other apprentice?" Yuudai sighed, grabbed the map, and pointed to it.

"He's in the United States of America...in Las Vegas."

All right review! That's all for chapter 3 and yes Ichiru shall be in the next chapter. Did you guys really think he was with Shizuka? It's not following the original Vampire Knight story line, so did you guys think I would keep that the same? So far the only thing that is kept the same from the original story is the fact that Kaien retired and is setting up Cross Academy. Review please (click the button! You know you want to!)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was trying to finish one of my other stories Akito's Dilemma, and now it is finished so I'm going to try to focus on this one now. I shall do a little recap on how the last chapter ended, just to refresh your minds.

_Recap:_

_"If I may boldy ask, where exactly is my other apprentice?" Yuudai sighed, grabbed the map, and pointed to it._

_"He's in the United States of America...in Las Vegas." _

Chapter 4

Someone in a long, brown trenchcoat wearing a cowboy hat and sun glasses walked through the alleys of Las Vegas stalking his prey. '_Where did that Level E go?'_ With a hand ready on his anti-vampire shotgun, the young man was ready for anything. A scream reached his ears and he cursed under his breath. '_Damn! It went the other way!'_ Turning around, he made his way back up the alley and finally found the Level E. Before being bitten, based on the skimpy outfit she was wearing, she must've been a hooker or something. Quickly withdrawing his shotgun, he aimed it and fired right between her eyes. Once the Level E was dust, the woman who was almost attacked gave him a stern look.

"Seriously? You have to come flying around the corner, acting like some sort of super badass guy?" He chuckled and helped her up.

"Just glad to see your ok Ivory."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ivory looked at her partner and smiled.

"So was that our last assignment?"

"Yep. Now we just have to go report in and then we can go out to dinner!" She looked happy at that and hugged him, causing him to laugh.

"Who knew Las Vegas was this fun."

"I still can't belive you are originally from Japan."

"I'm surprised you can't. You taught me english after all."

"Yeah, and it took you only four years to catch on to everything." She gave him a funny look.

"What can I say? I watched a lot of T.V."

"Funny Ichiru, funny." Ichiru smiled and pulled Ivory in for a hug and then a kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away and sighed.

"Ivory? What is it?"

"Ichiru, you still haven't told me anything about your family. Like if you had any family members, a pet, or anything! And I'm your girlfriend...you know everything about me, why can't I know everything about you?"

"You already know something about me."

"Yeah, that your a tamed vampire." He leaned in and gently kissed her neck.

"And your my tamer." Ivory giggled. He knew where her sensitive spots were as well.

"Ok I'll let you slide this one time, but next time I will win." Ichiru laughed and hugged her again.

"I'm glad I met you Ivory."

"Same here."

"Ok lets head back."

~With Zero~

Sitting up quickly, Zero banged his head against the make-shift tent he had made last night, causing it to fall down. Rubbing his head, he realized it was all just a dream. In his dream, Arian had arrived with the other Hunters' saying that He (as in Zero) had betrayed them by joining with the vampires. So all of them had started to shoot him.

"Zero." Whirling around, Zero found himself face-to-face with that dreaded Pureblood: Shizuka Hio.

"Shizuka!" Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her, but she only sighed.

"Once again I am not here to pick a fight. I am only here to talk."

"Then talk." She nodded her head.

"Are you aware that Ichiru is a Hunter?" Zero's eyes widened.

"I thought you had him!"

"No. Well...actually yes, I did have him for awhile. Only while he was still recuperating though. But as soon as he realized where he was, he threw a fit and took off running."

"Why didn't you follow him?"

"He had grabbed a sword and forced it into my shoulder, I could not move at all." Zero smirked and thought '_Go Ichiru!'_

"And you are telling me this why?" Shizuka sighed.

"You may not believe me, but the vampires need both you and Ichiru's help. Our fate is being ruined by another Pureblood."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" She sighed again.

"You have the choice of believing me or not, but just know this...if you don't help us, the Pureblood who twisted my kinds fate, will eventually move onto humans. Then no one will be safe." Turning around, Shizuka walked away, her bell tied around her waist jingling. Zero cursed under his breath and walked away.

"Takei!" Pausing, he turned around and saw Yuuki running towards him waving.

"Hi." She stopped in front of him and frowned.

"Takei what is your real name? My father said there is no other vampire with that name!" He smirked and faced her completely.

"Does your father have a complete list of all the vampires in the world? I'm not from this area."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I'm from...somewhere else."

"Oh. Ok, I'll let him know that. Do you think you would like to meet them?" Zero felt his heart stop for a minute. '_Me in a room full of Pureblood vampires, who most likely know who I really am...excluding Yuuki...not a good idea...'_

"No, I don't think I should."

"Oh but you must! All vampires should pay a visit to Haruka Kuran. Thats my father by the way." Yuuki latched onto his arm and tried to pull with her.

"I know." He gently pulled his arm away and sighed. '_Why do I have these feelings for her? She's so kind and gentle...but she's a vampire! A Pureblood nonetheless! I cannot fall in love with her, or else that dream of mine would be a warning...and might come true.'_

"Takei?"

"What?"

"Why don't you want to see my father?" He turned away from her right when the wind started to blow.

"...I have my reasons." With that he slowly walked away from Yuuki, trying to not even think that she might have a sad look on her face now.

~Hunters Association~

"YAGARI!" Yagari flinched when he heard Yuudai yell his name.

"Yes?" Yuudai entered the room looking ticked.

"Why isn't the Association going to allow us to go to Las Vegas and search for Ichiru?"

"How the hell should I know Yuudai?"

"You always know these things! The president always tells you these things!" Yuudai grabbed Yagari's shirt and held him close to his face.

"Just calm down Yuudai."

"Don't tell me to calm down when I have a hysterical wife, both my sons are missing, one of them we know where he's at, but the other one just disappeared! So DO NOT tell me to calm down!" Dropping Yagari, Yuudai turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yuudai stopped and looked at Yagari from the cornor of his eye.

"To comfort my hysterical wife." Yagari sighed as soon as Yuudai left the room. '_Hopefully Zero shows back up so Akahanna is no longer hysterical. It would be perfect if Ichiru would come back here as well.'_

All right review! Once again I apologize for the long wait, but since now I'm going to be trying to focus on this story the updates will be quicker (not to mention summer vacation has started.) Ok review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Vampire Knight characters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm going to estimate that by the next chapter the story is going to be finally on the right track. Which is good.

Chapter 5

Ichiru's eyes widened at what Ivory just told him. '_She can't be serious...'_

"Ivory..."

"What?"

"Don't joke around like that."

"I'm not! Someone named Toga Yagari is coming here to meet you. Do you know him or something?" Ichiru sighed, closing his eyes at the same time.

"Yes." Ivory narrowed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"How?"

"He trained me to be a vampire hunter...me and my twin brother Zero."

"You have a twin? You see! This is what I was talking about yesterday! I would never have known you had a twin unless you told me."

"Ivory, its not that simple."

"How is it not simple?"

"You know how four years ago was when I was made a vampire?"

"Yes. What about it?" Ichiru sighed again.

"There's more behind it. My family is actually among one of the best of the vampire hunters in all of Japan, and on that night a pureblood named Shizuka Hio was going to attack us. I still remember it clearly. I had glanced out the window in Zero's room and I saw the vampire approaching. So I went running to go find our parents, but by the time I had gotten outside, the vampire had Zero in her arms and was biting him."

~Flashback~

_Picking up a stick, Ichiru went running towards the vampire._

_"Akahanna, come get Zero! Ichiru? What're you doing? Get away from her!" Ignoring his father, Ichiru charged at the vampire and threw the stick at her._

_"That's for Zero!"__ Shizuka looked down at Ichiru and smirked, tears still going down her cheeks._

_"Both the Kiryuu twins..." Moving faster than Ichiru could follow, Shizuka grabbed him. Yuudai looked up and paled visibly._

_"No!" Ichiru was about to move when he felt the vampire's fangs pierce his neck, but he couldn't make any sounds. It was like being trapped in some sort of dimension that he could never describe._

~End Flashback~

"You tried to attack a pureblood with a _stick_?" Ichiru made a funny face.

"I was young and foolish then. All I had seen was the vampire biting my twin brother, who had gone unconsious." Ivory groaned and put her hands on the table.

"Back to the matter at hand, what is going to happen when your old master comes?" Ichiru sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I do not know Ivory. I don't even know how he found me."

"What?" She pulled out from his grasp and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that for these past four years, my parents had no idea that I was still alive. All they saw was that Shizuka, after biting me, took me with her. They still had Zero though." Ivory raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Oh Ichiru..." Someone knocked on the door and Ivory moved away from Ichiru, who cleared his throat.

"Who is it?" The door opened and Ichiru's eyes widened.

"So you really were here Ichiru." Yagari looked at Ichiru with raised eyebrows, and Ichiru narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here master?"

"Your mother and father would love for you to come back."

"Why? They still have Zero if I remember correctly. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Ichiru, Zero ran off." Ichiru paled, even though he normally is pale.

"What?"

"Yes. A few nights ago, we think him and his partner got into a big disagreement, and Zero was angered, so he left. We haven't found him yet."

"And I am needed because...?"

"We believe since you are his twin, you'll be able to find him." Ichiru groaned and turned away from Yagari. Ivory wrung her hands together nervously, before waving.

"Hi! I'm Ivory Evergreen, Ichiru's partner and girlfriend." Yagari nodded to her.

"Toga Yagari, Ichiru's old mentor." Ivory smiled and walked over to Yagari.

"So, since Ichiru won't tell me, can _you_ tell me anything about him?" Yagari chuckled.

"That is Ichiru's job, not mine." Ivory snorted and walked over to Ichiru again, who was glaring at her.

"I told you I will tell you eventually."

"Well, if we're going to Japan, I would love to know your background history first."

"Who said we were going to Japan?" Yagari narrowed his eyes.

"Your _father_ would love it if you came back so your _mother_ is no longer hysterical." Ivory nodded, agreeing with Yagari.

"You see? You're parents are going insane because you aren't there! And since I heard that your twin has disappeared, they really need you right now." Ichiru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and when I get there, they won't let me out of their sight for the rest of my life. They probably don't even _know_ that I'm a vampire!" Yagari sighed.

"No, none of us did. To tell the truth, when you didn't show back up after Shizuka took you with her, we thought you died of bloodloss." Ichiru closed his eyes.

"Then how did you find me here?"

"I don't know how your father found you. Maybe he had Kaien find you." Ivory put her hands on Ichiru's shoulders and rubbed her hands over his shoulders soothingly.

"Ichiru...if you do go, I'll come with you." Sighing again, Ichiru stood up and looked at Yagari.

"Fine. I'll go back with you, but only until you find Zero. Then I'm coming straight back here, got it?" Yagari nodded as Ichiru and Ivory left to go pack.

~With Zero~

He had known Yuuki now for at least two weeks, and he could tell he was falling in love with her. Right now he was watching her chase butterflies. '_This is wrong...I'm a vampire hunter and she's a pureblood.'_ Right when he was getting up, Zero felt the familiar twinge that he got whenever a vampire was near. But this one he could tell was a pureblood.

"Yuuki, someone is coming." Leaving the butterflies alone, Yuuki came over by him and waited until the vampire appeared. When he appeared he had shoulder length dark brown hair, and burgandy eyes. Not to mention he looked like he was related to Yuuki.

"Kaname!" Running forward, Yuuki hugged Kaname and smiled at Zero. "Takei this is my older brother, Kaname." Kaname looked at 'Takei' and his eyes widened.

"Yuuki obviously this 'Takei' has been lying to you."

"What?" Zero lowered his gaze and thought, '_He must have seen my picture...'_

"This is Zero Kiryuu, one of the vampire hunters." Yuuki's eyes widened. She had not told Takei, who know she knew was actually Zero, that he father had told her that they had found out who the vampire spy was for the Hunters: Zero Kiryuu.

"Takei...is that true?" Zero noticed that she looked completely broken now.

"Yes." Approaching him, Yuuki slapped him across the cheek, tears flowing down her own.

"How could you? How could you lie to me all this time since I met you? I can't believe I actually fell for it. I'm such a fool." Turning away from him, Yuuki looked at her brother. "Let's go home Kaname." Without looking to see if he was following, Yuuki walked off. Turning to Zero, Kaname sighed.

"You really should not have lied to her. Now she's going to hate you." Glaring, Zero made a motion to grab the _Bloody Rose_.

"I was going to tell her eventually."

"Oh? Let me guess, once you had her completely at your mercy that she would be just be _bowing_ at your feet!" Yelling in anger, Zero pulled the _Bloody Rose_ out and fired at Kaname, but at the same moment Kaname appeared in front of him and lashed out with his hand. Before he had pulled the trigger back, he heard someone scream.

_"ZERO!"_

All right review! Yes now I bring in the hatred between Zero and Kaname. Also don't even ask who is screaming Zero's name at the end (yes I actually know this time lol), but I'll say it isn't two people: Yuuki OR Ichiru. It is not one of them. But who gets injured? Zero or Kaname? You'll only find out...ONCE YOU REVIEW! And only when you review...or else you'll never know!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Well here we go chapter 6 and are you reviewers ready to find out what happens next with Zero and Kaname? Hehe...

Chapter 6

Ivory watched as Ichiru was pulled into a big bear hug by a woman she assumed was his mother. Yagari was right beside her, with his hand on her shoulder.

"Akahanna, this is the young lady who watched over Ichiru during his time in Las Vegas." The woman looked at Ivory and smiled. Obviously Ichiru didn't get his looks from her.

"I'm Akahanna Kiryuu, and if you haven't guessed by now, I am Ichiru's mother." Ichiru pulled out of the hug and looked at his mother.

"Have you found Zero yet?" Akahanna lowered her eyes.

"No. I sure hope you can find him Ichiru." A man who looked like an older version of Ichiru walked in and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you found him Yagari..." Yagari nodded towards him.

"Ivory this is Yuudai Kiryuu, Ichiru's father." Yuudai looked at Ivory and smiled.

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet you both." Ichiru coughed loudly and everyone looked at him.

"Where was the last place Zero was seen?" Akahanna sighed and pointed upstairs.

"In the room he shared with his partner, Arian." Ichiru narrowed his eyes.

"I would love to meet this Arian." Akahanna and Yuudai exchanged a glance, but before they could say anything Ichiru started going up the stairs.

"Ichiru! Arian doesn't like vampires!"

"I don't care! If he could put up with Zero for four years, he can handle me!" Ivory sighed and rubbed her head. '_I seriously hope that Zero isn't as straight forward as Ichiru is.'_ Finding the room somehow, Ichiru slammed the door open, only to walk in on some guy making out with a girl.

"Arian?" The guy looked away from the girl he was currently kissing and looked at the door. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment as Yagari, Yuudai, Akahanna, and Ivory appeared behind him.

"Oh so you came back, eh, blood sucker?" Ichiru glared at him and was in front of him in two seconds, holding his neck.

"How _dare_ you talk about Zero in that way!" Arian seemed to pale, before he chuckled darkly.

"So you are his twin that he never gave up on. Heh, you Kiryuu's look the same." Ichiru hissed at him, and Arian continued. "And even the twins of the Kiryuu's are both vampires. What a perfect family." Ivory came forward and grabbed Ichiru's arm.

"Ichiru, that's enough. We need to find Zero." With a hiss, he released Arian's throat and went searching through the room, but Ichiru suddenly froze when the scent of blood reached him. '_Zero...'_ Running out of the room without saying anything, Ichiru ran.

"ICHIRU! COME BACK!" His mother screamed loudly and Yuudai groaned. '_Come back Ichiru...or else your mother is going to go insane...'_

~With Zero~

Zero fell down to his knees as he held onto his throat, the gashes all the way across his throat. Kaname looked down at the vampire and hissed as the pain in his left arm twinged again. '_Damn hunter guns...'_

"Zero!" Yuuki ran forward and looked at the wound on his neck, before looking at Kaname.

"Why? Why would you injure him like this?"

"Yuuki, he is a vampire hunter. He-"

"I don't care what he is! Kaname he _**saved**_ my life! And this is how you repay him?"

"You left him!"

"Don't make it sound like I'm dating him! But he's my friend, and I told you to follow me!" Yuuki's tears felt blistering hot against her cold cheeks right now.

"Lets go home Yuuki." Kaname reached out a hand for her to grab, but she flinched away from him.

"I'll be home in awhile. Someone has to stay with Zero in his last minutes." Rolling his eyes, Kaname stalked off. Only when he was gone did Yuuki pull Zero up, who had fallen all the way onto the ground, into a sitting position and put his mouth near her neck.

"Please Zero..drink." Opening his eyes a little bit, all Zero saw was Yuuki's neck, but he complied with her wishes and bit. The blood of a pureblood entered his mouth quickly and started to drink. After a few minutes he felt his wounds healing and another few minutes later he stopped and looked at Yuuki.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you let me drink your blood?" Yuuki smiled sadly.

"You're my friend...and I..." Not able to continue, Yuuki curled in on herself and started to cry. With a heavy sigh, Zero slowly stood and froze. There standing at the edge of the trees was the one person he had not seen in four long years. Eyes widening only one thought went through his mind, but the same thought was most likely going through the other persons mind as well.

_'Ichiru...'_

_'Zero...'_

All right review! I hope you all have a great 4th of July (if you celebrate it of course)! I updated for you and I will be honest, I seriously debated about putting in the scene where it shows how Zero's and Kaname's fight went. And yes I realize I just did yet another cliff hanger on you guys, but you have to admit it is not as bad as the last one I just did. Ok so review please and let me know what you people would like to see in upcoming chapters!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I have fun torturing you people you know that right? Two cliffies in a row! Hmm...maybe I'll end this one with a cliffy...Let's find out!

Chapter 7

Zero didn't do anything as Ichiru ran off. Yuuki looked up when she heard the sound of Ichiru's retreating footsteps though.

"Zero?"

"I'm still here."

"Who was that just now?"

"Don't worry about it." He helped her up and she looked at him in confusion.

"But-"

"You should probably get home. As should I. My mother and father are probably worried." He turned around getting ready to leave.

"Right. Wait, Zero?"

"What?" He looked at her but did not turn around.

"Why are you working for the Hunters?" Now he turned towards her and sighed.

"I was raised to hunt vampires. It is my duty."

"But you were turned! Didn't you have a choice not to be a Hunter after that?"

"Of course I had a choice. Either to continue my training or live a normal life."

"Why didn't you choose the latter?"

"I didn't because I've never had a normal life. It has always been training to hunt vampires. So I chose the one I'm more use to." Yuuki nodded slowly.

"I...understand. I guess if I ever had to choose between being a pureblood and being a human, I would want to stay a pureblood because I'm used to being a pureblood and I would have no idea of how humans live their lives."

"Good bye Yuuki."

"Bye Zero." He watched as Yuuki walked off and sighed.

~With Ichiru~

He didn't stop until he was for sure he had put many miles between himself and Zero and that pureblood. '_Why would Zero be with a pureblood vampire after what happened four years ago?'_ A twig snapped from behind him and he turned around, coming face-to-face with a male pureblood, who narrowed his eyes.

"You're not injured. You drank from Yuuki didn't you?" Ichiru looked at the pureblood in confusion.

"What're you talking about? Who is Yuuki?" The pureblood punched him and Ichiru stumbled backwards.

"Don't pretend to be an idiot! You plan to harm my sister don't you!" The pureblood walked towards Ichiru, who now pulled out his gun.

"I will shoot you if you come closer!"

"To kill a pureblood is a grave offense, isn't that right, vampire hunter?" Ichiru froze for a minute, realizing he was correct.

"And what is your name, pureblood?"

"Kaname Kuran." Ichiru's eyes widened and he thought, '_Ooooh...shit...Kuran..'_ Before Ichiru could say anything, Kaname appeared in front of him and forced a bag on his head.

"You will be brought before my father and you will tell him _what_ you planned to do to Yuuki, Zero Kiryuu." Once again Ichiru's eyes widened. '_He thinks I'm Zero!'_ He couldn't do anything as Kaname, and some other vampires tied his hands up behind his back.

"So this is the vampire hunter that is a vampire?"

"Yes. Zero Kiryuu." One of the vampires spat on the ground next to Ichiru, who resisted hissing at him.

"Damn Hunters! Even thinking about harming a pureblood!" Ichiru squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about a happier place. '_Why? Why did I run from Zero and that pureblood? If I hadn't, I would be in this situation!'_ One of the vampires lifted him up easily, and started walking somewhere.

"Kaname-sama, is your father going to be happy that we are bringing in a Hunter?"

"He's as good as dead to the Hunters now. After all, they won't find him again." Ichiru struggled to remain calm. He wanted to see Ivory again! Not to mention actually sit down and talk with Zero...Before he knew it, he was placed on his feet and the bag was removed from his head. A pureblood approached him, and then looked at Kaname.

"Who is this?"

"Zero Kiryuu, the vampire hunter spy." The pureblood's eyes widened.

"You are Zero Kiryuu?" Ichiru looked the pureblood in the eyes, before narrowing his.

"No. I am his younger brother Ichiru Kiryuu." The pureblood blinked a couple of times before looking at Kaname.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He looked like the picture of Zero, so I assumed it was him."

"Haruka, why don't you ask Ichiru why he was in the area anyways." The pureblood, who was Haruka, looked at Ichiru with raised eyebrows.

"Well?"

"I...I just got back from America. I had seen my brother with a girl, and I ran. Which then I ran right into _that_," He indicated towards Kaname with his head."Pureblood, and then he brought me here." Haruka sighed.

"Forgive me if my son was rude, but we are trying to capture your brother."

"Why?"

"We believe that he plans to murder Yuuki, my youngest child."

"I don't think Zero would do that..." A female pureblood appeared beside Haruka and touched his shoulder. To Ichiru she looked like a more mature version of the pureblood Zero was with earlier.

"Haruka, I think we should believe Ichiru. He knows his brother best." All the vampires in the room looked at Ichiru, but he could tell they weren't friendly glares. Taking a deep breath, Ichiru tried to block out the glares, until a familiar pureblood vampire came forward.

"Haruka, I wish to take the boy."

"Shizuka...what a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Why do you want him?"

"I am his maker. I gave him life as a vampire, just like I gave his twin life. By right they both belong to me now." Haruka grabbed Ichiru, and pushed him towards Shizuka.

"Then take him." Ichiru looked at Shizuka as she stroked his hair.

"I wonder if your brother still looks anything like you...shall we go get him now, Ichiru?"

"Zero will kill you if you touch him."

"I know, but we purebloods actually really need your help. Isn't that right, Haruka?" Haruka looked up when she said his name.

"What?"

"We purebloods are in danger because of your brother?"

"Oh...yes. Rido Kuran has help from the inside with the Hunter's Association, and he has put some of our higher vampires, ones that are not Level E's on the list to be exterminated. I believe Shizuka turned you and your brother for one purpose: to kill Rido Kuran." Ichiru's eyes widened a lot, but at that moment Yuuki walked in and froze when she saw Ichiru.

"Zero? Father what is Zero doing here?"

"Yuuki, that is not Zero. That is Ichiru Kiryuu, he obviously has a twin brother." Ichiru nodded his head to Yuuki, who now wouldn't even glance at him.

"Father, if you want to know where Zero is, he went back to the Hunters Association." Haruka nodded.

"I see, but Ichiru will you and your brother help us purebloods? Or will you leave us to our doom?"

"I don't hate your kind, only Shizuka for what she did four years ago, but I will help you."

"And your brother?"

"I actually haven't spoken with him in over four years, so I don't know what he will say now."

"Well, then how about when you were with him daily?"

"Back then he'd say yes, because he loves to help someone, no matter who they are."

"I see. Well then hopefully he is still that way, and he will also help us." Ichiru nodded slightly, before Shizuka left the room and he was forced to follow her. '_I want to see Ivory again...not here being forced to follow Shizuka.'_ Turning around to face him, Shizuka stared at Ichiru.

"You really have grown these past four years. I have spoken with Zero all ready, but he doesn't know that is it Rido yet. You really do look like him...you both even have the Tamer marking on your necks. But his is on his left side and your is on your right side." Ichiru put his hand over it and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Shizuka.

"Why are you here?"

"Vampire meeting, I was required to go. Juuri and Haruka Kuran are two of the best purebloods out there, and they would never let any harm to come to you or Zero."

"I wonder if that will be the case if Haruka found out that Zero is in love with his daughter."

"What?"

"I could tell just by the way Zero was staring at her, he loves that Yuuki girl."

"That complicates things. But you should head back to the Hunters Association now and reunite with Zero and then once you both are comfortable once again with each other, then bring up the subject about Rido." Ichiru nodded and left. '_I only hope that Shizuka's little plan goes completely smooth. Zero and I were made to kill a pureblood? That doesn't make any sense...How were we made to kill a pureblood?'_ Little did Ichiru know, those questions would be answered sooner than he thought possible.

All right review! Now that ending was not supposed to be a cliffy (which is why its so long) since I promised one of the reviewers that I would not put a cliff hanger in this chapter . Hoping this chapter does not suck now...Ok review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait for this chappie! I forgot where I was going with it, but thankfully I remembered!

Chapter 8

Akahanna, who was hugging two baby blankets, looked up when the door opened, only to see Ivory entering the room.

"Hey." Akahanna nodded to her and gave her own reply with a wave of her hand.

"Any sign of my either of my boys?"

"No. Akahanna?"

"Hm?"

"What was Ichiru like before bitten?"

"Him and Zero were nigh unseparable. Wherever one was, you knew the other was not too far behind. Ichiru and Zero were both very kind hearted, happy twins. Now I don't know what Ichiru is like now, but Zero seems to have lost his happiness."

"Ichiru was like that when I was assigned to be his partner. But eventually we both fell in love with each other." Akahanna smiled and grabbed Ivory's hand.

"I'm glad you are with Ichiru. He deserves you. Now if only Zero could find someone as well..."

"I'm sure he will." At that moment, Yuudai entered the room looking grim.

"What is it?"

"Ichiru still hasn't shown up. Neither has Zero as well." Akahanna sighed and looked at the two baby blankets with a sad smile.

"It seems just like yesterday we were bringing them home from the hospital and laying them down in their cribs." Ivory smiled sadly at Akahanna, knowing that this was harder on her. Yagari entered the room after five minutes, completely soaked.

"Is it raining again?"

"Yes. More like pouring rain." Akahanna stiffened, a few tears going down her cheeks.

"Just like when Zero ran off..." Ivory stood up and looked at Yagari.

"You were his master for a few years, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then tell us, where do _you_ think Zero would go? Hm?" Yagari blanched at Ivory, but the Kiryuu's looked up at him.

"I don't know really. The only place he would go is to where ever Ichiru is, but he doesn't know _where _Ichiru is!"

"Father?" Everyone turned around and saw...one of the twins standing in the doorway. Ivory looked at the neck and saw the tattoo on the right side.

"Ichiru!" She and Akahanna both ran forward, hugging the younger twin. Yuudai smiled at his son.

"Welcome back. Did you find your brother?" Ichiru seemed to take a deep breath before continuing.

"...No." Was all he said before going to where his room was supposed to be. Ivory watched him walk away slowly, before looking at Yuudai.

"I wonder if he really did..." Yuudai sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"He probably did, but he doesn't want to tell us where." Ivory thought a bit more and then an idea popped into her head.

"Unless he really didn't find Zero."

"What do you mean?" Akahanna asked her.

"What if Zero found Ichiru?"

"Then why didn't he come back with Ichiru?" None of them noticed the person coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry." They all turned around and Ivory was confused...until she saw the tattoo on the left side of the neck. '_So that's Zero...'_ Akahanna gave a cry of relief.

"My boys are back!" She hugged Zero tightly and refused to let go when Yuudai tried to pull her away from Zero. Zero, however, just let her hug him. Ivory looked away uneasily, before heading up the stairs to Ichiru's room. '_What if they won't get along anymore for some reason? I hate it when I worry so much!'_

~With Yuuki~

"Father! What were you going to do to Ichiru, if he had been Zero?" Haruka looked at his daughter, looking slightly sad.

"Yuuki we cannot afford to have a vampire hunter wanting us dead."

"Father, Zero isn't like that! He saved me from drowning once!"

"Once..."

"I'm sure he'd do it again." Haruka sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yuuki, do you not realize the danger we Purebloods are in?"

"I know what is going on, father. Don't treat me like a child anymore!" Running up the stairs, Yuuki ran into her room and slammed the door. Throwing herself onto the bed, she started to cry silently. '_He was going to kill Zero...'_ Touching her neck where Zero had been bitten her, Yuuki smiled. Thanks to her healing powers, the bite mark had all ready disappeared. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling of her room.

_'...Zero...'_

All right thats it for now! Please suggest what you would like to see for later on! Examples: Zero and Ichiru bonding, more fluff, stuff like that. Click the little button! You know you want to!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, Ichiru would not have died.

A/N: It's what chapter 9? Lol, I'm losing track of chapter titles, and I am obsessed with a song XD. Anyone ever hear of Funny Farm? If not, go onto YouTube and type in They're coming to take Ed away, HAHA, and it should be the first one.

Chapter 9

The next morning Zero was making scrambled eggs on the stove, when Ichiru came into the kitchen. Ivory, who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, noticed that they did not say morning to each other at all.

"Good morning Ivory."

"Morning Ichiru, morning Zero." Zero mumbled a response, and started making more scrambled eggs. Ivory narrowed her eyes a bit and thought, '_All right, I have a new task now. I must get these two acting like twins again! Although…how did they act before?'_

"So….How did you two sleep?" Ichiru smiled kindly at her.

"I slept pretty great. I guess seeing my mother for the first time in ages helped."

"And you Zero?" Zero glanced at her before looking back at the eggs.

"I didn't sleep." Ivory's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I stayed up all night, staring at the sky."

"Oh. Well, what do you two say we go do some shopping today?"

"Take Ichiru, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to go with you." At this point, Zero put the scrambled eggs on plates and served it to them, before leaving the kitchen. Ivory looked at Ichiru.

"He's not eating?"

"Guess not." Ichiru took a bite of the eggs, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"When did he become such a good cook?"

~With Zero~

Standing on a balcony in his new room, Zero stared at the early morning sun. '_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Dammit, I'm a vampire hunter and she's a pureblood!'_ Zero gritted his teeth together, and glared at the sun.

"Why…"

"Why what?" Turning around, Zero came face-to-face with Ivory.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me why you said why." Zero rolled his eyes and looked away from her, and she continued with a sigh.

"Look, I've dealt with your brother for four years. I understand him completely on why he does the things he does. But you on the other hand… You confuse me."

"Glad to be of some assistance."

"Zero, this is serious. Don't be sarcastic."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." He turned around and faced her with a glare, but unlike the other girls he had given his famous glare to, she did _not_ back down. Instead she gave him her own glare.

"I bet everyone thinks your scary here, right?"

"What about it?"

"Well at the Association Ichiru and I come from, I am famous for _my _glares. So we are evenly matched." Zero narrowed his eyes even more.

"We are not evenly matched. Now what is it that you wanted."

"Don't try to change the subject on me. I still haven't forgotten that I want to know why you said why." Zero yelled in frustration. How could Ichiru put up with her!

"Just go away! I'm not Ichiru ok! I will not bend to you as easily as he probably does!" With that Zero stalked off angrily. Ivory sighed.

"Why do I have to make it seem like that?" She turned towards the door and gazed at it sadly. '_I just want them to be brothers again… Is that so much to ask?'_

~With Yuuki~

"Kaname just leave me alone!" Yuuki screeched at the top of her lungs when Kaname was still following her.

"But you aren't allowed outside! We were told to stay inside because Rido has been spotted in the area." Yuuki rolled her eyes and glared at Kaname.

"Oh, just piece off Kaname! I am a pureblood! I can take care of myself if Rido does show up!" With that Yuuki slammed the front door behind her. Walking in the forest around the mansion, Yuuki picked up sticks and examined them before tossing them, and searching for another one. She ended up walking to the same river where Zero had saved her and was surprised to see Zero standing there, gazing at the water.

"Zero?" He turned around, surprised, and his eyes widened even more when he saw Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" She ran over to him and hugged him, confusing him even more.

"Oh Zero! I can't keep you out of my head!" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed silently, while Zero put his hand on the top of her head sadly.

"Neither can I."

"You can't?"

"No. I've tried but I just can't. It's wrong though. You are a pureblood and I'm a vampire hunter. We-" She stopped him by putting her hand to his lips.

"No Zero, you are _not_ a vampire hunter. You are a vampire, who works for the hunters." Zero looked at her and lowered his head.

"I don't like considering myself a vampire."

"But you know it's true. You are one, and you can't change it."

"I could if I killed myself."

"But then what about your family, friends….me…." He looked up at her and saw the sad expression on her face and it dawned on him that not all purebloods are like Shizuka. Putting his hand under her chin and raising her head at the same time, Zero kissed her on the lips softly. After a brief hesitation, Yuuki returned the kiss with a sigh. After a moment, she pulled away and laid her hand on his chest.

"Zero… I saw your twin brother, Ichiru the other night." Zero stiffened a bit.

"What?" Yuuki looked away from him, and stared at the ground.

"Kaname saw him, and thought he was you. Then proceeded to bring him to face my father, who really doesn't like you because you are a vampire who works for the vampire hunters, but Shizuka saved him."

"Shizuka did?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…I guess I owe her a favor…" Yuuki bit her lip, and looked up at him slowly.

"Zero?"

"Yes?" Looking into her brown eyes, Zero tried to figure out if maybe he was a fool for working with the hunters after being bitten.

"There is actually something you could do for us."

"What?"

"Try to bond with your brother." Sighing, Zero pulled away from her, rubbing his forehead.

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"It is just awkward being around him at the moment. So much has changed, he isn't the same anymore."

"You're just thinking that. Deep down, Zero, you both are still the same." Sighing again, Zero looked at the sky.

"It'll be hard, but I'll try." With a smile, Yuuki wrapped her arms around Zero in a warm embrace.

"I know you'll be able to do it! I have faith in you!" Zero smiled softly at her and gave her another kiss, but that one lasted longer than the last one. When he pulled away, Yuuki's eyes were half way opened, and she had a little blush along her cheeks. Raising his hand to brush away a stray strand of hair from her face, Zero looked at her lovingly. '_I don't know how it happened….but I do believe you have captured me….'_ Resting his chin on her head, Zero sighed slowly. Whatever happened from now on, he knew he could make it through….with help from Yuuki.

All right review! I get the feeling that I should not have put in that fluff at the end with Zero and Yuuki, but oh well….I did! Anyways, review on what you think is going to happen next!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking with me! I appreciate it! ^^ Now on with chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Staring out the window, Zero sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to bond with his brother once again. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Ivory.

"You look like your deep in thought." Zero only stared at her, before looking back at the sky. He heard her sigh, before going on. "You know, if you really want to bond with Ichiru, you should just do something you two used to do together as kids. He still loves you I hope you know." Zero smiled a little inside.

"Ivory?" Ivory turned around to see Ichiru in the doorway.

"Hey. Why don't you two spend the day together?" Zero looked at Ivory. '_So she also wants me to bond with Ichiru…'_ Ichiru only nodded a little uncertainly and left the room silently. Ivory pushed Zero towards the door.

"Well go!" Zero looked at her, and he couldn't help but think that she was the perfect woman for Ichiru…Ivory gave him a warm smile.

"Why do you care so much?" She blinked in surprise.

"Why? Well…you're his brother, so you two should actually act like brothers. Or in this case, how you used to. You shouldn't let a lousy four years, and being vampires, come between you two. Not only is it stupid and pointless, but it is also immature of you both to think that just because time and a little different factor has changed you, get in the way of your brother relationship." As she spoke, Zero realized she was right. It was pointless to think something that small should come between him and Ichiru. Giving her a small smile, Zero made her eyes widen.

"Thank you." Without waiting for her response, he left the room to go find Ichiru. He found him outside, staring at the sky.

"Yes, Zero?" Zero sighed, and leaned against the wall beside him.

"I guess we should listen to what everyone is telling us. We really should bond…" Ichiru didn't look at him, but he kept on staring at the sky. "Ichiru…?"

"So what do you suggest? I don't suppose you want to talk about anything." Ichiru finally looked at him, but Zero was now staring at a tree, with his head slightly sideways.

"We both are vampire hunters, so we should go hunt Level E's." Ichiru only nodded and followed Zero to the outside of town where a couple of them were lurking. Without saying a word, they started to kill the Level E's. After the first two, Ichiru sighed.

"These just aren't as fun as the ones I was killing in America…." Zero stopped and looked at Ichiru.

"What?"

"Hooker Level E's." That made them both smile and start killing the Level E's again.

"You should show me one, one of these days."

"You don't want to see one Zero. They aren't pretty looking."

"Oh really?"

"Aye…"

"How so?"

"Well their busts are practically bursting out of their clothes, for starters. They are barely wearing anything as well." Zero felt like turning green just at the little description.

"Ok…your right. I don't want to see one." Ichiru laughed and shot a Level E's head off.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me." After another minute they realized all the Level E's were gone. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Strange…I could have sworn there was more." As Zero spoke, he sensed a pureblood approaching.

"Do you sense that, Zero?" Zero only nodded and they pressed their backs up against each other, watching all sides of the area they were in. After a few minutes, Yuuki walked out wearing a medium length red skirt, with a black top. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. For a moment, she blinked in surprise not sure what she was seeing, than it dawned on her it was Zero and Ichiru.

"Hey!" She waved to them and came over. Zero and Ichiru relaxed a little and looked at Yuuki.

"What are you doing out here, so close to the Hunter's Association?" Ichiru nodded, agreeing with Zero.

"Just walking around…I see you two are actually taking the time to bond with each other!" Ichiru gave Zero a sideways glance.

"I wouldn't call this bonding exactly…"

"Well still, you two are spending time together and that is what counts."

"If you say so…" Ichiru looked around, still not liking how everything had gone very quiet. '_Is it because of Yuuki? I hope that is the only reason…'_ Walking more towards the forest, Ichiru kept his gun close, not letting his guard down. As he was looking around a tree, he sensed someone behind him. Whirling around, he saw someone who looked similar to Kaname and his father, Haruka, but this guy had two different eye colors. Right as he was about to yell for Zero, the pureblood, who was hiding his presence, knocked Ichiru unconscious.

~With Zero and Yuuki~

"Zero, I actually came here to warn you. My brother, Kaname, he wants you dead."

"I already knew that." Yuuki lowered her head, and leaned into Zero.

"I'm trying to convince him otherwise, but he won't listen to me."

"I thank you for trying to stop him from killing me, but you do forget, I am a Vampire Hunter."

"No, you aren't! You are a vampire, Zero! You have been for four years!"

"I am a-" Zero was cut off by a chuckle. Seeing Yuuki pale and gasp, Zero turned around to see who was behind them.

"Rido…" Zero glanced at Yuuki, before keeping his gaze locked on Rido.

"Ah, dear Yuuki, why don't you come over here? Come give your uncle a hug…" Zero could tell Yuuki tensed up completely when he said that.

"I think I'll stay over here." Zero heard Yuuki move behind him as she spoke.

"Behind a Vampire Hunter? Ha! He'll most likely kill you himself, if you weren't a pureblood."

"I doubt that Rido!" Zero gritted his teeth together, trying to piece everything together in his head. Where the hell was Ichiru?

"Ah, that hurts Yuuki. Right here…" Rido pointed to where his heart should be.

"Go away Rido!" Yuuki screamed at him, and Zero caught the flash in Rido's eyes as he grinned.

"Maybe I'll kill your precious hunter while I'm here…" Yuuki gasped from her spot behind Zero, as Zero raised the _Bloody Rose_ towards Rido.

"I am a Vampire Hunter, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you come near…us." Yuuki felt her heart warm a lot when she heard Zero add the 'us' at the end. '_So he does truly care about me…'_ Rido started laughing like a crazy lunatic.

"This is _perfect_! A pureblood in love with a Vampire Hunter, and the same hunter is in love with the pureblood!" Rido appeared in front of Zero and knocked him unconscious.

"Zero!" Rido grinned at Yuuki.

"Looks like your precious hunter is knocked out now…you're coming with me." Before Yuuki could react, she was in Rido's arms and disappearing from the area.

Alright review! Now I know Zero would have most likely have fired the gun at Rido before he knocked him unconscious, but this is the way the story is supposed to go, in case none of you have noticed. Review please!


End file.
